


The day he hates the most

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [9]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternative Lifestyles, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: He, who is lost,Oh, who will find him?





	The day he hates the most

**Author's Note:**

> If you understood where the summary came from then let me give you a BIG HUG :">
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

February 19

The day they lost him. 

»»---------------------► 

Chengcheng met him at summer camp. 

Justin is a young boy oozing with talent (Chengcheng often questions why he still attends camp when he can literally do anything), energy (he’s often seen running around with a smile that can outshine the sun and/or hear him singing way too loudly) and kindness (he’s literally friends with everyone and if he’s not being an energetic kid, you’ll see him helping other campers). 

That’s how Chengcheng met him. 

»»---------------------► 

It was Chengcheng’s first time at summer camp and he was struggling with his suitcases when a hand grabbed one and a chirpy voice greets him. “Hello! Let me help you! What’s your cabin number?” 

A slightly smaller boy smiles at him and its brightness almost blinded him. “Oh, uhm, th-thanks. I, uhm, number 34?” Chengcheng didn’t know why he stuttered but he sure felt his heart skipped a beat. 

“Yes! I finally have a roommate!” the other cheered then held out a hand. “My name’s Justin! Nice to meet you!” Chengcheng grasps his hand with a smile. “I’m Chengcheng. Nice to meet you as well! I take it as you’re an annual camper?” 

Justin nods then he began telling him the rules and regulations of the camp as he leads the way to their cabin. Chengcheng listens attentively since he was too lazy to read the camp guidelines before coming to the campsite. 

After a 10-minute walk, they stopped in front of a white door splattered with orange and green paint. “Welcome to Cabin 34!” Justin cheerfully announced as he opens the door and steps aside to let Chengcheng come in. 

Justin places his suitcase beside the bed on the left. “I haven’t had a roommate ever since so everything on your side is new. Although like I said a while ago, you can change anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

He sounds like an actual camp advisor that awed Chengcheng so he tells him just that and Justin laughs. “I know the owners and I’m basically their first camper. Stellar Camp had been going on for six years and I’m currently 16 so I know everything like the back of my hand.” 

“Wait! You’re two years younger than me?” Chengcheng asked in disbelief because the other’s aura is very mature. “Oh? So you’re 18 now?” Justin replied with a mischievous smile that only made the older nod. 

“Oh cool!” Justin shrugged with a playful smirk as he walked towards the door. “You should start unpacking since you only have an hour and a half left. Proceed to the roundabout when you’re done. Laters, Cheng!” 

Chengcheng would’ve been annoyed by the fact that the younger didn’t call him ‘gege’ when he’s clearly older but there’s something in Justin’s smile that he just couldn’t get annoyed at. 

Add the fact that when he got to the roundabout Justin is waiting for him by the main path with a shy smile and a bottle of water. “We usually have a lot of physical activities on the first day so drink up, young man!” 

Chengcheng can only shake his head at him as he grabs the bottle and followed him to where the other campers are. “You’ll never going to call me gege, huh?” Justin turns to him with a grin. “Nope!” 

The younger then childishly stuck his tongue out before jogging ahead with a delightful laugh. Chengcheng smiles to himself before following suit. 

Since that fateful day, they were attached to the hip as they go everywhere and do everything together. Although Justin introduced Chengcheng to his friends and they welcomed him warmly, their closeness seemed to be on a different level. 

By the end of the camp, Chengcheng found a best friend and basically, a soulmate in Justin and vice versa. They’re perfectly in sync with anything they do and their personalities match each other so well. 

They even learned that they live in the same village, just two streets away from each other. So when camp ended, they spent the rest of summer playing games or basketball, binge-watching dramas, or having movie marathons. 

When school started again, Chengcheng and Justin would hang out on weekends either with their friends or just the two of them. Friday nights are spent having sleepovers, often talking about anything or just quietly laying side by side. 

Everything was going well until it wasn’t. 

»»---------------------► 

Chengcheng wanted to throw a surprise party for Justin’s 17thbirthday so he asked the help of their friends. They easily agreed but with the condition of doing it in advance and not on his actual birthday. He wondered why but didn’t think too much as he’s too excited to see Justin’s surprised face and the thought of him shedding tears of joy. 

The party was successful and although there were no tears, Justin’s smile all throughout the night is more than enough for Chengcheng. 

When everyone had fallen asleep in a pile on the living room, the two quietly retreats to Justin’s room for a more comfortable sleep. They lay on the bed facing each other with the softest smiles on their lips. 

“It’s been a long while since I last celebrated my birthday so thank you for making me the happiest tonight, Cheng.” Justin sincerely uttered. “I expect nothing less for mine.” Chengcheng confidently remarked that got him a light flick on the forehead. 

“By the way, what are we doing on your actual birthday? We can go to the amusement park if you want! My treat!” Chengcheng happily suggested but a slight frown appears on the younger. 

“I’d love to but I’d rather sleep all day, Cheng. Sorry! But we can do that some other time!” Justin apologetically replied. Chengcheng hides his disappointment with a shake of his head. “You sleepyhead!” 

»»---------------------►

When Justin’s actual birthday came, Chengcheng still went over to his shared house with Zhengting early in the morning. He was supposed to surprise Justin but instead, he got surprised himself. 

Zhengting opens the door with a small gasp. “What are you doing here, Cheng?” said person lets himself in, like always. “Is Justin still asleep? Let me wake him up!” 

“Didn’t he tell you anything?” Zhengting cautiously asked. Chengcheng turns to him with a confused look. “He told me he wanted to sleep all day. Is there something I should know?”

Zhengting deeply sighs then he beckons him to sit at the couch as he does the same. Once settled Zhengting makes eye contact and seriously says, “Justin is missing.” 

»»---------------------► 

Justin’s parents died on his 12thbirthday. 

A fatal car accident on their way home after celebrating his special day at the theme park caused his parents’ lives. Justin only suffered minor injuries because his mom, who was with him at the backseat, protected him with her entire body. 

Justin stopped celebrating his birthday then. What is there to celebrate when it caused him the lives of his parents? 

And so, he came up with a decision to go missing every February 19.

The first time it happened was a year after the accident. 

Justin didn’t want to visit his parents’ stones; he didn’t even want to go out of the house so Zhengting lets him be with a sigh. A few hours later, Zhengting took a nap and when he woke up, Justin was nowhere to be found. 

Zhengting panicked and immediately searched everywhere by running and not minding the heavy rain. After five hours, he came home with no one and the exhaustion brought by stress and rain instantly made him to, quite literally, fall asleep on the couch. 

Later that night, Zhengting was woken up by a hand lightly caressing his own. He quickly opens his eyes and came face to face with the boy who went missing. He pulled him in a tight embrace and thanked all the deities for he came back safe. After an hour worth of hugging, Justin received twice the amount of scolding. 

It happened again on the second year and by the third one, Zhengting made Justin promise that he won’t do anything his parents wouldn’t be proud of and that he needs to leave a note or a message before he leaves. 

However, the younger made him promise to never search for him in return and Zhengting can only sigh as he agrees. If it’s the only way Justin can cope with the accident then he’ll let him be as long as he fulfills his promise. 

And thank goodness, he does. 

»»---------------------► 

Chengcheng already knew Justin’s parents died but he didn’t know the back-story, as he didn’t dare to ask further, knowing it’d hurt the younger. After hearing it though, he went home with worry for his best friend yet with determination to find him and be with him at times like this. 

So he set out to search for Justin in every place he knows the younger might be at. He even went as far as going to the campsite just to be sure but even then, the younger is nowhere to be found. 

The sky is already getting darker and the worry on Chengcheng’s chest is growing by each second passing without Justin by his side. He kept going back and forth everywhere until a memory popped in his mind. 

There was one sleepover when Justin kept murmuring the name of a cinema in his sleep. Chengcheng didn’t bother asking about it the next day because he thought he’s just dreaming. 

Now, he regrets not asking about it and so, he spends the next two hours searching for the cinema and luckily, the web didn’t fail him as he found an address. 

With a determined heart, Chengcheng drove to an old cinema downtown that plays old movies so customers are very rare and are usually grandparents already. Upon arrival, an old couple greets him by the booth. 

“Good evening, young one. Are you here to watch a movie too?” the grandpa asked. “Someone is here? Is it perhaps a boy with silver hair, almost the same height as me but skinnier?” he eagerly yet politely asked back. 

The grandma instantly beamed at him. “Oh! You know little Minghao? He’s always alone watching movies the whole day, it’s the first time he invited a friend!” 

“The whole day?” Chengcheng sadly echoed. “Yes. He’s been a loyal customer for years now and he seems to love old movies so we entrusted him with a key of his own. Minghao is usually here before us and goes home after us.” 

Chengcheng quietly nodded as he digests the information. _So Justin has been coming here ever since? And he spends the entire day alone? Oh, Justin…_

“If you’re here to see him, he’s at cinema 3. Since you’re his friend, you can just go ahead.” the grandpa remarked with a smile that Chengcheng kindly returned before walking further inside. 

He easily spots cinema 3 and with each step he takes, his heart increases its beat. Chengcheng knows Justin goes missing because he wants to be alone but that was before. 

Chengcheng is here for him now.

He’s here to be on his side through the good times and most especially the bad ones. Justin must realize that he doesn’t have to face this alone especially now that Chengcheng is here to stay with him. 

Upon reaching the door, he carefully and quietly went inside. Chengcheng roamed his eyes around and searches for Justin with the help of the faint light coming from the big screen. 

It only took him a minute before his eyes registered a figure sitting on the very center of the room. Chengcheng quickly yet quietly ascended the stairs to not startle the other and as he got closer, he found him sleeping on the recliner chair. 

All his worries instantly disappeared and warmth spreads through him as he watches the rise and fall of Justin’s chest. He stares for a few minutes before he went out again to get something from his car. 

Chengcheng came back with the younger’s favorite snack and drinks, and the blanket he always has on his car because Justin easily gets cold. He drapes it over him and tucked the sides before sitting beside him as he quietly watches the movie. 

»»---------------------► 

After two movies (it’s a continuous cinema where movies play after one another), Justin wakes up to his favorite blanket over him and a sleeping Chengcheng on his right with their fingers tightly entwined. 

The tears are quick to form as Justin swallows the lump on his throat. His heart beating wildly in his chest as warmth, fondness, gratitude, and love spreads through every fiber of his being. 

He tried to quiet down his sobs but with the lack of space between them, Chengcheng slowly opens his eyes and his senses instantly woke up when he saw the tears running down his best friend’s cheeks. 

“What happened, Stin?” he anxiously asked as he cupped the younger’s cheek with his free hand, thumb gently wiping his tears. Justin covers his hand with his own as he leaned to it. He stares into his eyes and after a moment, he quietly whispers. 

“You found me.” 

Chengcheng softly smiles as he squeezed their entwined hands. 

“I’ll always find you.” 

Chengcheng then leaned to gently place a kiss on Justin's forehead as he mutters a promise under his breath. 

“Always.” 

»»---------------------►

“Hi, mama! Hi, papa! Remember when I told you about a boy I met in summer camp? The one who makes me laugh endless and makes me smile until my jaw hurts.” Justin sweetly muttered with a squeezed on the hand his tightly holding. 

“Well… he’s my boyfriend now!” he happily supplied with a grin. “Mama, papa, meet Chengcheng! My best-est friend and my most favorite person in the whole wide universe!” Justin then lightly nudges his nervous boyfriend. 

Chengcheng cleared his throat before bowing at a right angle. “Good morning ma’am and sir. I’m Fan Chengcheng and it’s my pleasure to finally meet you. I heard lots of wonderful stories about you.” 

He looks at Justin with an assuring smile as he squeezed their entwined hands. “Don’t worry about Justin, I’ll take care of him even if it’s the last thing I’d do. I’ll make him happy for the rest of our lives.” 

The sincerity in Chengcheng’s voice is enough for Justin to become teary-eyed so he looks up at the sky to stop them from falling as he continues to listen to his boyfriend’s words. 

“It’s unfortunate that we had to meet like this and I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your approval before dating your precious son. I promise to make it up to you by making sure he’s being protected and loved every single day.” 

A warm breeze envelops them that made Chengcheng softly smile and for Justin to replicate it despite the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. “Thank you, mama and papa. Please take care of us from wherever you are. I’ll always miss you both.” 

»»---------------------► 

“Thank you for finding me that night.” Justin sincerely whispered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Chengcheng pulled him closer and firmly kissed his forehead. “You won’t have to get lost alone. We can get lost together, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
